Dokugu-Man: Playing With Trouble
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Ten years have passed since Davis took on the name, Dokugu-Man. During that time, he's had a hard time balancing his hero life and his normal life and he's not doing so well. One night, he meets a mysterious and charming woman and they have a certain..."arrangement"
1. Dokugu's Return

'Have you ever had one of those days where you just feel like you want to give up, but you know you have to keep going? That's been my life. Welcome to my home, my playground, my city: Odaiba. It seems like an ordinary city, but not every city has someone like me.' Out in the city, a man wearing a black bodysuit that had two stripes that formed an X over the chest and had a yellow face mask with big round green eyes with short spikey hair being seen. This man was swinging through the city on a web that came out of his hands.

"Look! It's Dokugu-Man!" A lot of people looked up and spotted their infamous vigilante swinging through the city.

'For those of you who don't know me, my name is Davis Motomiya, but you might know me as your friendly neighborhood Dokugu-Man' Davis narrated as he continued to swing through the city. 'It's been about ten years since I was bitten by Dokugumon and gained my powers. Basically, I'm like a living version of Spider-Man and if you don't know who that is, you must be living in a cave. You probably think the life of a superhero is all fun and awesome, well you're wrong.'

"Menace!"

"Freak!"

'That's just the small problem with my life.' Davis narrated. 'I live in a small and rundown apartment with Veemon where I can barely make rent. Half the city still hates me and I'm selling photos to my number one hater, Mr. James, head of the newspaper that wants to ruin me. I thought after I saved Matt from the black suit, things would have gotten easier, but I was wrong. I may not have to worry about Hunter or Snake Claw anymore, but I've made some other super powered enemies and the one who seems to supply them is this mysterious crime boss who calls himself Royal. As for my friends, I barely get to see them. You all probably know my girlfriend, Kari. Truth is….we broke up a long time ago. She didn't really like that Dokugu-Man kept coming between us. She said she was willing to go through it, but it kept putting her in danger and I couldn't do that to her. It wasn't pretty, but I had to do it.'

"You rule Dokugu-Man!"

"I love you!"

'There are some fans out there. I hate that because of Dokugu-Man and all this responsibility, my life hasn't been going well. I think about giving it up, but every time I do, I think about my father. I lost my father because I let a common crook go when I had the chance to stop him and he got shot. I later learned that it was done by Flynn Marow, alias: Rocko. I learned that it was an accident, but I kept thinking sometimes that maybe if I did something, my father would still be alive. So I want to make sure no one else feels that kind of pain. No matter how much I hate being Dokugu-Man or the responsibility, I can't give it up. I just wish there was something or someone that could help me out and make all this stress and problems easier.'

…

At Night

Out in the cover of night, someone was pulling a robbery. They placed a small device and turned it on. That device is meant to cut the alarm. The person slowly cut a hole through the glass door. The person slipped their hand through and unlocked the door. That made it easier for that person to get inside and grabbed all the jewels.

"Lovely." The person put them all in a small bag and when that person was satisfied, they left through the door and made it seem like they were never here. When the moonlight came out through the clouds, it revealed who this person was. This one person was a gorgeous woman with long wavy brown hair. She wore a black mask around her eyes with bright red lips. She wore black leather heeled boots and a black one piece that showed off her legs with long sleeves and gloves. She also had a deep cleavage with some white fur in it and by her elbows indicating the end of her gloves. She looked out to the buildings and saw Dokugu-Man swinging by. The mysterious woman smirked and pulled off the device with the alarm going off and got Davis' attention.

"What's going on over there?" Davis said. He shot a web and swung over to the rooftop of the alarm. "Okay, what's going on around here?" Davis felt a strange sensation in his head that he called Dokugu-Sense. "Why's my Dokugu-Sense acting up?" He got his answer when he felt someone kicked him in the back.

"So you're the famous Dokugu-Man?" The woman said. Davis was a little blown away seeing a woman like her.

"Who the heck are you?" Davis asked. The lady flipped right over him and got him in a headlock.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The woman said.

"Yeah. That's why I asked." Davis said as he grabbed a hold of her and tossed her over his shoulder. He shot out webs and got her tied up and knocked her down.

"Not bad." The woman said. "Perhaps you're the man I heard you are."

"Don't make me ask again. Who are you and why did you rob this place?" Davis asked as he had her sit up. "I've never seen you before. Are you the next hot villain?"

"I only did it as a chance to meet you." The woman said. She was able to kick him back. She was able to grab the webbing and rip it right off.

"If you wanted to meet me, you should have just say so." Davis said as he went right at her.

"I guess you can say I like….surprises!" She tossed a small ball that burst into powder. Davis breathed some of it in and his whole body was going numb.

"What did you do?" Davis said as he fell back and couldn't move his body.

"Don't worry. It's only paralyze. It should wear off in a couple minutes." The woman said as she walked over to him. "Just enough time for me to do this." She went down and hanged over him in a little seductive manor. She reached for the mask and was about to pull it off.

"No. You can't." Davis said as she slid it up his face. "Listen, you can't….." He didn't get to finish as she stopped just above her lips and he was pleasantly surprised as the woman kissed him. Davis surely wasn't expecting that. She pulled away and just left him like that.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in who's under the mask." She said. "See you around." She ran off and jumped across the rooftops just as Davis regained movement in his body. He stared out to the rooftops and was actually amazed. He wondered just who that girl was.

AN: I know, not that very lengthy, not that impressive, but it's just the prologue and I haven't done anything related to the prequel in years. I'll do what I can to make it better.


	2. Satina

'That was strange.' Davis thought as he was swinging through the city in daylight. He couldn't stop thinking about that woman he met the other night. 'Who was that strange woman? She robbed a jewelry place just to meet me? I wonder if I'll see her again. Wait! What am I thinking? Here I am.' Davis swung over to a research facility. He changed into his normal clothes and there was someone here that he was paying a visit. He went inside and was met with Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy." Davis said.

"Davis, hi. Here to see Ross again?" Izzy said.

"What other reason could I have for being here?" Davis said. Izzy guided Davis into another part of the research place and came across a glass cage that had a man in there. Half his body was fire and the other half was ice. He also had some tights to keep him covered.

"Davis! Hey." Ross said.

"Hey, Ross." Davis said.

'Let me introduce you to those who have forgotten.' Davis narrated. 'This is Ross, one of my best friends. Ten years ago, he got into an accident and it turned his body half fire and half ice. He's actually been a big help to me. He's learned to use his powers and helps me out when he can. Good thing he has those tights. They're made out of a material that isn't affected by fire or freezes. It's sort of like made from the same material as the Human Torch's uniform.'

"So how does it feel living in this place?" Davis said.

"It's not so bad." Ross said. "I'm free to go out as I please as long as I come back. It gives me the chance to have better control over my powers. Now I can touch stuff without burning or freezing it."

"I still don't understand why you're here. You've been here for about ten years." Davis said.

"Don't get me wrong. I love having my powers." Ross said. "The only part I haven't been able to figure out yet is how to turn it off. I can't make the ice and fire on my body go away. So the scientists here are at least trying to find a way to make that happen."

"But it's been ten years and nothing appears to have changed. How are you not frustrated?" Davis said.

"Probably because I like having powers and I still have some freedom." Ross said.

'Also because he doesn't have to deal with the kinds of problems I'm dealing with.' Davis thought.

"Anyway, is there something you want to talk about?" Ross said as he got comfortable on his bed. "I know you've been dealing with one problem after another."

"Actually, there is something I'm confused about." Davis said. "I actually met this girl the other night."

"Ooh! Getting back in the dating game are we? It was sad you and Kari broke up, but what can you do?" Ross said.

"No. It's not like that." Davis said. "This girl could be a criminal. She stole some jewels, but she said she did it because she wanted to meet me. She even lift my mask off enough to kiss me."

"Really? Who was she?" Ross asked.

"I don't know. She never told me it." Davis said. "I do got to admit she was a hot girl."

"Davis, keep your priorities straight." Ross said. "If this girl really is a criminal, you need to take her down the next time you see her."

"You're right. I may not know who she is, but I have to do what's right." Davis said and he really thought he made the right choice.

….

An Office

In an office that was high in a skyscraper, a man was busy doing some paperwork. His back faced off against a giant window that looked out through the entire city. He stopped when he heard a small sound and knew someone was in the same room as him.

"You know you don't have to sneak around with me, my dear."

"That's part of the fun." Up hanging on his curtain was the same mysterious woman from the other night. She jumped down and landed across from the desk.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having a lovely lady like yourself paying me a visit?"

"Just passing by and paying a visit to my favorite businessman, Walter Romin." The woman said. Walter Romin, a powerful business man. He was a bald man that had quite a few pounds in a white business suit. "I was just wondering if you have anything you need me to do."

"Not at the moment. Why?" Walter asked.

"No reason. It's just I'm planning to have some fun for a while and I don't want you to get in the way of it." The woman said.

"I know how things work with you. You're a freelancer. You're free to do whatever you want until I do need your assistance." Walter said. "Have you reconsidered signing my contract and working with me full-time."

"Not at all. No way am I going to get involved with you." The woman said. "If you're not planning on doing anything with me, I'm out." She turned away and was leaving his office. 'I can't tell him about Dokugu-Man. He could ruin everything. You already have one strike, my little spider.' She thought as she was thinking of what she was going to do with him.

…

Dokugu-Man

Davis was swinging around the city and keeping his eye open for trouble. It was getting dark and it looks like it's going to be a quiet night.

"Still nothing and I don't see a sign of that girl from the other night." Davis said. "She might have caught me by surprise, both pleasant and unfortunate, but I'm not going to fall for her tricks again." Davis swung over, but he heard an alarm going off at the history museum. "Looks like I got you." Davis swung over to the front door, but he saw a puff of smoke and glitter appear.

"Greetings, Dokugu-Man."

"Not who I was expecting, but I'm glad it's you….Illusion." Davis said as the villain stepped out. (Appearance: Dark-Eyes Illusionist from Yugioh, but has striped legs)

'For those who have forgotten, this is Illusion. A magician-themed villain.' Davis narrated. 'He was once a famous actor until I came around. Then, his fame started going downhill and he blames me for it. All his tricks are smoke and mirrors like the wannabe magician he is.'

"As much as I like to stay and entertain you, Dokugu-Man, I must take my leave with this." Illusion said as he pulled out a golden statue.

"The world's ugliest looking statue?" Davis joked.

"It is said this statue actually belonged to King Tut from Egypt, dunce." Illusion said. "It must be worth a fortune or two."

"While you're worth nothing. An ironic combo. Too bad you're not keeping it." Davis said. He leaped right at Illusion, but he went right through him and saw it was nothing, but a projection. "Duh! I'm dealing with a guy that specializes with tricks. That was a fake while the real one slipped out the back. After all, why would a villain walk out the front door?" Davis went back to the rooftops and tried to figure out where Illusion could have gone. "Where could Illusion be hiding out? I've got to track him down before he strikes again."

"Hey, Dokugu-Man!" He looked at a water tower and found his mysterious lady. "Care to dance?"

"Not this time." Davis said as he shot out a web, but she jumped away and landed right on him. The two of them rolled around on the ground, but Davis was able to pin her down.

"If you wanted to get frisky, you should have just said so."

"I'm not going to keep asking. Who are you?" Davis said.

"The name's Satina. I thought you would like to have another go at each other."

"I don't have time for you." Davis said as he got off her. "I need to find Illusion."

"Illusion? That clown?" Satina said as she got up. "I know where he is. I know that he uses a warehouse as a hideout and where he's keeping his stolen goods."

"How do you know that?" Davis asked.

"When you're me, you learn a few things to help you out." Satina said. "I could show you if you want."

"Why should I trust you? You're a criminal. You stole all those jewels." Davis said.

"I'm not a criminal." Satina said. "I gave those jewels back to the cops. I told you I only did that so I could meet you."

"Why do you seem so interest in me?" Davis said.

"Because you're not like normal men." Satina said. "I guess you can say I'm drawn to something or someone who isn't so normal." She said as she rubbed her finger around him, but Davis knocked her finger off. "Anyway, I'm just a girl who does whatever she wants."

"That still doesn't mean I should trust you." Davis said.

"Do you really have a choice?" Satina said as she was referring to what Illusion has been doing lately.

"I suppose you're right. This is the third time Illusion slipped away, but I'll be keeping an eye on you." Davis warned.

"Fill free….anywhere." Satina said as she bumped her hips to his. Davis was feeling a little uncomfortable around her, but at the moment, he's just gonna have to trust her enough.

…..

Warehouse

Satina led the way and it was just as she said. Illusion was using an old warehouse as his hiding place and it's where he kept some of the things he stolen like gold coins from banks, jewels, and now the statue that belonged to Tut. Davis and Satina were right on the roof and watched over the skylight.

"See. It's just as I said." Satina said. "It sure does look like he has plenty of shiny things."

"Remember, I'm watching you." Davis warned.

"Excellent and Dokugu-Man can't stop me." Illusion as he admired all his loot. As he was gloating, Davis lowered himself on a web. "I will rise to fame and glory again. There isn't anyone who can get in my way."

"Are you really gloating?" Davis said to a surprised Illusion. "You bad guys really talk too much. To think people say I never stop talking."

"How did you even find me?" Illusion said.

"Not important." Davis said as he jumped down. "What is that I'm about to kick your butt right back to jail."

"I don't think so." Illusion said. He tossed smoke pellets on the ground to give him some cover. Illusion tried to run for it, but Satina came down and kicked him in the back.

"Denied." Satina said.

"Who are you?" Illusion said.

"Is everyone going to keep asking me that?" Satina said. "Maybe I should start wearing a nametag."

"Not bad." Davis said as he jumped over, grabbed Illusion by the arm, and tossed him to the ground. "Nice to get a little quipping in, isn't it?"

"Make all the jokes you want. It's not going to make any difference." Illusion said. "How are you two planning to catch me when you can't find me?" Neither of them got it until they saw copies of him appeared around him.

"You can't hide from me. My senses will alert me of your tricks." Davis said. He ran over to the group and ran through all the copies since he knew they were all fakes. "Where are you?" He reached out at each one, but couldn't find him.

"That isn't going to work." Satina said. She looked around and spotted the projector showing the fakes on the roof. She used some athleticism and gymnastics to reach up there and kicked the projector out of place and made the copies vanished and they saw the real one.

"You'll pay for that." Illusion said as he thrust his fist at her. Satina didn't get it, but she felt something hard hit her and she fell from the roof.

"Satina!" Davis said. He shot out a web and pulled her towards him and was able to catch her. "Compressed air. He can shoot it from his fists and make it look like an invisible attack."

"Good to know." Satina said as she really felt it.

"I'm out of here." Illusion said as he made a run for it.

"Going up." Davis said as he tossed Satina in the air. He shot out two webs and grabbed Illusion with him being pulled their way. Satina came down and gave Illusion an axe-kick to the head and knocked him out and Davis webbed him to hold him down. "Nice. I guess you're not all bad, Satina. Satina?" He looked around and noticed she was gone. "Oh no." Davis went over to the stolen merchandise to inspect it, but there didn't seem to be anything missing. "Everything appears to be here. Maybe I was wrong about her. Anyway, this should hold him until the cops come." With his work done, Davis swung his way home. As he swung away, Satina was seated on a sign on a roof and saw him off.

"Sorry, Dokugu-Man, but I play by my own rules." Satina said as she held up her hand and had rings and a few jewels she was able to take. Just who is this Satina exactly? "That's strike two. Strike three and you'll be all mine."


	3. Three Strikes

Davis was in the middle of chasing down another one of his old villains. This man was wearing a robotic black flight suit with black wings under his arms. Davis swung from building to building to keep up with him.

"Come on, Crow. Can't we talk about this?" Davis said.

"How about you just fall." Crow said as he shot out some metal feathers at him, but Davis was able to swing out of the way.

'Let me introduce you to this guy.' Davis narrated. 'His real name is Alexzander Takoom. He was once a researcher and researched digimon with Mr. Takenouchi and Izzy. However, he began to feel he wasn't as important as those two. It drove him mad and when he read about a digimon named Crowmon, he made that suit and became the Crow. Back to the fight.'

"Time to fall, spider freak!" Crow said. He flew down and gave him a strong kick that knocked Davis off his web. Davis was able to stick to the wall as he fell. "I don't have time to be messing around with you. I've got things to do."

"Sorry, but you're going to need to cancel them." Davis said. He shot out web balls, but Crow avoided each one of them.

"You need some new tactics." Crow said. He powered up energy in his legs and kicked the energy out, but Davis jumped away from each of the attacks.

"He's really getting a kick out of this." Davis said. Davis was able to take cover and was about to fight back, but he saw Crow flying away.

"So long, arachnid." Crow said as he was flying off. Davis groaned in frustration as he let another villain escape.

"Why can't things ever go my way?" Davis said.

…

Davis

Davis had some free time and decided to meet up with his old buddy, Ken for lunch. Davis waited in a window seat as he rested his arms and head against the counter. To pass the time, he emailed some photos to Mr. James of him being Dokugu-Man with a message saying Dokugu-Man is a hero. As he noticed the reply appeared on his computer, he saw Mr. James completely disagreed.

"I know your favorite color is blue, but you shouldn't look like it all the time." Davis turned around and noticed Ken finally arrived.

"Hey, Ken. Glad you could make it." Davis said.

"Of course." Ken said as he took a seat next to Davis. "How have things been going for you lately?" Davis didn't' respond. He just banged his head against the counter. "Not that well, huh?"

"I'm barely making rent, my boss won't get off my back, and my enemies keep managing to slip away." Davis said.

"Yeah. I heard a few people say they saw you fighting off that bird villain." Ken said.

"Crow." Davis corrected.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it. You'll get him eventually." Ken said.

"Yeah, but there's also my life." Davis said. "Nothing seems to go uphill for me and it's one thing after another. All you guys are doing well like with you training to be a detective."

"Stop it." Ken said as he gave him a gentle shove. "You're being way too hard on yourself. Remember your dream of opening your own noodle cart and making the best in the world? You can still make it happen."

"I know, but with Dokugu-Man keeping me busy, it's hard." Davis said. "If only I could find the one behind it all. Royal. Ken, you're working to become a detective, do you know anything about him?"

"Sorry, Davis. I don't have access to that information." Ken said. "All I know is that he's the one who supplies some of the villains, but in return, they help him when he needs it. No one even knows his real name or what he looks like. On top of that, he's also one of Odaib's most wanted. So if I were you, I be careful. If he helped create some of your villains, who knows what else he can do." Davis understood that much, but he won't know anything until he finds out who Royal is.

"Hey. You and Yolei are together and Yolei is Kari's best friend. Did she say anything about how Kari's doing?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like she's doing fine." Ken said.

…

Kari

Kari managed to move out of her parent's apartment and was actually sharing one with Tai. Kari was doing the dishes while Tai sat back on the couch with Agumon and Gatomon watching something funny.

"Whoever came up with this stuff was a genius." Tai said.

"Careful. You might laugh your head right off." Kari joked.

"There's nothing wrong with getting a good laugh." Tai said. "You should try it, sis. Since you broke up with Davis, you haven't really been laughing all that much." Kari slammed a glass on the counter without breaking it and it nearly startled the rest of them.

"Smooth. Clearly, she isn't over him yet." Gatomon said. Tai was starting to get worried about Kari. She tries to put on a brave face, but Tai could see that she's still upset over the whole thing.

…..

Davis

It became night again and Davis was swinging around as he was keeping an eye out for trouble. Since Crow managed to escape, it was only a matter of finding him.

"If I was a bird loving weirdo, where would I go?" Davis said as he landed on a wall. "That bird head could be anywhere. He was crawling over to the wall when his Dokugu-Senses were going off. "What could be over there?" He peeked over and found who he was looking for and it looked like Crow didn't even notice him and was talking to someone through a computer.

"I don't like games here, Mr. Takoom."

"Just tell me what you want to do, Mr. Royal." Crow said.

"Royal? Is he talking to the crime boss?" Davis questioned.

"My little empire could be in jeopardy because of that mutant spider. I want you to find him and bring him to me."

"If you say so." Crow said and ended his call.

"Lucky you won't have to look very far." Davis said. Crow was surprised, but was ready.

"How long have you been there?" Crow said.

"Let me ask you something. That person you were talking to was Royal, right?" Davis said. "Why don't you tell me who he is?"

"You don't need to worry." Crow said as he unfolded his wings. "He would like to see you. Whether it be alive, dead, or in pieces!" He took off and grabbed a hold of Davis and banged him against the buildings.

"Not a fun ride. I'm hitting the breaks." Davis said. He shot out the webs and was able to stick to the wall. The sudden force allowed Davis to slip out of Crow's grasp and swing off.

"I'm not through with you yet." Crow said as he flew after him.

"Come on." Davis said as he turned around and swung at Crow with his legs out. The two looked like they were about to collide, but Crow pulled a sneak attack and kicked the energy out of his legs and Davis got hit.

"You were right." Crow said as he got right over Davis. "I get a "kick" out of this." He kicked Davis down and he was falling to the street below. Dais crashed on a car and that one hurt.

"I'm so getting fed up with my luck." Davis said as he was able to get back up. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Don't you know you should never ask that?" Crow said as he was flying right at Davis. "Time to die, Dokugu-Man."

"Not today." Davis said as he jumped over him. Davis shot a web and got a hold of Crow, but Crow kept flying and flew in the air with Davis holding on by a web. "I thought I made it clear that I don't like this ride."

"Let me help you off." Crow said as he flew from side to side and had Davis slam against buildings again. "You said you wanted to meet Royal. Let's go see him after I crush your bones."

"I think I'll have to take a pass." Davis said as he started climbing up the web. "I do like to meet him, but I do want my bones intact."

"Then how do you feel about having metal feathers piercing through your skin." Crow said as he was ready to throw some more at him. However, before he had the chance to do anything, a metal pipe came out of nowhere and jammed itself in his left wing. "What?!" Crow lost control of his flying and couldn't stay straight anymore.

"Whoa! Where did you learn to fly? Aren't birds suppose to know that?" Davis said.

"My wing is damaged. I can't steer." Crow said as he couldn't regain control. "Where did that pipe come from? How did you do that, you pitiful spider?"

"I didn't do anything, but I'm glad it happened." Davis said as he swung around Crow and was able to get on Crow's back and secured himself by having his legs around him. "Tweety, you look like you have some back trouble. Let me help you out with that." He slammed his fist in Crow's suit and pulled out some circuits.

"You idiot! You've doomed us both." Crow said as they started falling.

"You haven't been paying attention." Davis said as he shot out another thread of a web and swung around while he used his legs to hold Crow. "No flying away this time. Maybe they cleaned out your jail cell." Davis made a sharp turn and was heading to the police, but he felt something cut through his webbing. "What the?!" Davis wasn't expecting that and his Dokugu-Sense didn't even go off. Both he and Crow fell out of the sky and landed in someone's roof pool. Crow was getting electrocuted from the water mixing with his suit. Davis swam over and tried to move quickly as he tossed Crow out of the water. Crow was still alive, but he lost consciousness. Davis pulled himself out of the water and took deep breaths. "What was that? How did that happen?" He reached out for dry land, but he felt his hand shoved away.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Davis looked up and saw it was Satina again for the third time sitting in a lounge chair. Has she come for strike three and what does she want from him?


	4. Giving Into Her

Davis was surprised to see Satina and actually caused him to crash into a pull while he was taking Crow to jail. Davis climbed out of the pool he fell in and tried to dry out his outfit.

"What was the big idea trying to get me to fall?" Davis said.

"It's rude not to stop by and say hello and you looked like you needed to cool down." Satina said. "So what's the deal with this guy?"

"Meet the Crow." Davis said. "Royal had him come after me. I was going to have him tell me about Royal once I dropped him off with the police. What are you even doing here? You weren't planning on breaking in this place, were you?"

"I see you're still skeptic of me." Satina said. "I thought this would be a nice place as any to just talk, maybe even a little fun if you're feeling a little mischievous tonight."

"Are you nuts? This is someone else's property. We have no right to be here." Davis said. "What are you, an irresponsible teenager? Wait. Are you? Some try to pass off for over twenty."

"No. You should never ask a lady her age, but I thank you for thinking I am that young." Satina said.

"Okay. Just give me a minute." Davis said as he walked over to Crow. Davis webbed him up to make sure he wouldn't wake up and tried to escape. He even had him hang against the wall of the building for the police to come and get him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"About you actually." Satina said. "As I told you before, I'm interested in you because you're not a normal guy."

"I know, but I'm actually trying to be a normal." Davis said.

"You are? Why?" Satina said.

"I couldn't just stop. There are people in my life that I care about and I needed to be there for them. Especially my mother and my sister when my father died." Davis said. "Isn't that true with you?"

"Not exactly. I actually haven't been a normal person for quite some time." Satina said.

"Knowing you, I believe that." Davis said. "Though, you probably have it easy. Trying to balance these two lives takes its toll on me since I don't see my friends as often as I like and I can't fulfill the dream I want."

"If it's so hard, why keep at this?" Satina said.

"The responsibility is too great to ignore." Davis said. "My normal life might seem pathetic, but I'm doing what's right. If I don't use these powers the responsible way, a lot of people could get hurt….or worse….like my Dad."

"Sounds like his death really got to you." Satina said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"I'm also guessing it makes it hard for you to have a girl." Satina said as she was starting to figure him out and got up close to him. "Maybe you just need someone who can keep up with you, someone that is more your speed." Davis may not have been the brightest kid, but he grew and saw what she was saying.

"Wait. Are you saying you and I should…date?" Davis said.

"Who said anything about dating?" Satina said as she slid her hand down to a certain part of his body. Davis got really nervous and backed away.

"What?! You can't be serious." Davis said.

"Why not? Do you think I'm not attractive?" Satina said as she was acting all flirty and mocking him.

"No. It's not that. You are a very attractive. Most men would kill to be with a women with your looks." Davis said. "Since you have that outfit and what's up here." He said as he used his hands against his chest, but realized what he's doing. "What am I saying? How are you getting me to admit to you like this?"

"I'm not doing anything. Maybe you're giving in to the idea." Satina said.

"Whoa! I don't even know you that well." Davis said.

"Okay. I'll give you a short version." Satina said. "I'm an only child who came from a pretty wealthy family, but I never got to do what I wanted. So I decided to leave that life behind. That's why I do. It makes me feel like I'm free. No one telling me what to do. I might work for others, but it's from my choice and never permanent. So what do you say? You want to give it a go." She gave him a seductive smile and Davis didn't know what to think. He was saved by the bell, or siren, when he heard the police.

"I better go. I don't want the police to think I'm robbing this place." Davis got out of there as fast he could. Satina watched him off, but she wasn't giving up so easily.

…

Davis

Davis was swinging through the city and was heading back to his apartment, but he couldn't stop thinking about Satina. He could not believe she would be so bold.

"Man. Satina is unbelievable. I also can't believe myself. Most guys would have jumped at the opportunity with someone like her." Davis said. "It's probably a good thing I got out of there as fast as I could." Davis swung back to his apartment and crawled in through the window and right on his bed. Davis' room wasn't really the best since he lives in a rundown apartment. He took off his mask and his face could breathe through all the heat that built inside it. He looked around his apartment to see how far his life really got. "Man, talking about that stuff with Satina really makes me see how bad I have it. I thought you only have these problems in New York or something." Davis placed his mask on his dresser and tried to turn the lights, but it wasn't working. "Damn it. The stupid light burned out again." Davis opened the door to see if Veemon was still up, but when he did, he saw Veemon sawing logs with the loud snore of his. "Figures."

"Sound asleep?"

"Not even a stampede of rhinos could wake him up." Davis said, but realized someone had to ask that question. He turned around and saw Satina sitting on his bed. "You followed me?!"

"You didn't think I would give up so easily did you?" Satina said. Davis was starting to freak out since Satina can now know his secret identity.

"Out. Get out." Davis said as he tried to shoo her out the window.

"Wait." Satina said and got him to listen as the two of them stayed on his bed. "If this is about your whole secret identity thing, don't worry about it. What good is seeing your face if I don't know your name?"

'She must not know I take pictures of myself for the newspaper.' Davis thought.

"Besides, it's kind of dark in here and there's only one part of your face I'm interested in." Satina said. "Come on. You know you want to do this."

"How would you know?" Davis said.

"I'm offering you a great chance here." Satina said as she started sliding her hands against his body slowly and tenderly. "After all, in a place like this, it might be difficult for you to have a girl come here. With what you told me about your life, you sound like you have a lot of frustration and stress locked up." She got in real close that the two of them can feel each other's breath. "I can be what you could need to get it all out. Come on, for once, take what you want." Satina closed the distance again and kissed him. Davis was falling for what she was saying, but he was doing his best to resist, yet it was hard with her charm and with what she said. She hit a few nails on the head. She pulled away and could see he couldn't take it.

"Oh what the hell." Davis said as he grabbed her by the arms and tossed her against the bed. Satina reached for the zipper on the front of her outfit and moved it down and exposed more of herself. Davis placed his hands on her exposed breasts and placed his face between them as he massaged both of them. He was so fierce and hard at it like some sort of animal as Satina savor the feeling of his lips and his hands.

"Uh! Aw! Aw!" Satina moaned as she took it all in. Davis pulled away and was pulling his gloves and top off. Satina did the same as she took off her top with her boots as well. She even tossed her mask off, but Davis couldn't tell who it was. Davis kissed her lips and had the two of them lay on the bed and held such passion in that kiss. Satina was even able to slide her tongue right inside. As the two of them moved their lips, Satina scratched her nails down his back and reached for his pants and pulled everything off. Satina had them roll over so she was on top and pulled away with both of them breathing hard. Satina kissed her way on his neck and all the way down his chest and felt his muscles as she did so. Davis took it all in as he felt like something good was finally going his way and his problems weren't an issue.

"Oh god!" Davis said as he felt her lips around a certain part of him. A part of Davis' brain was telling him to stop this, but Davis never was one to really listen. Especially since he has a supermodel-like woman in his bed, stripped down to nothing, and having her lips around him as she reached up and slid his hand over his body. "I can't…I can't…." Davis didn't get to finish what he was saying with how he was feeling as it happened. After what came, Satina crawled over to his face again and started to passion kiss him again. Davis rolled them over so he was back on top. Any chance Davis had to end this was no more as he thrusted himself against her. Davis continued to thrust against her as they both slid a hand down their backs and groped each other. The two of them moved like that until they both felt they were reaching near the end. Davis pulled away and kissed her neck as Satina took deep breaths. Both of them felt the end arising as Davis gave it one last push and they both released. Both of them were breathing pretty hard. They stared into each other's eyes. Satina gave a seductive smirk and Davis didn't know what to think.

…..

Later

Davis didn't even bother to talk to Satina about what they just did. It wasn't long after that, and maybe another round or two with some protection, that the two of them went to sleep. Davis was out cold, but Satina was still awake and just stared at his face in the moonlight.

"Handsome and seems to be a real man in my definition." Satina said as she slid her fingers over his face. "That was better than I thought." Satina very much enjoyed her time with him and she has a few more things planned as she grabbed him by the face and placed her lips to have her way with him.

…..

Morning

Davis could feel himself waking up. He could barely think straight after what went on. Davis sat up, but he saw no one was in his bed with him and there didn't seem to a sign of anyone was here with him last night.

"Was that all just a dream?" Davis said as he tried to fully awake. When he was fully up, he saw a card on his dresser next to his mask. He placed on some underwear and read the card.

"Want to go again? Just let me know. I left my mark." He also saw there was kiss mark on it and now he knew that all wasn't a dream.

"Whoa!" Davis said. He couldn't believe he actually gave temptation like last night, but now Satina is gone and he can't really talk to her about what they did. Davis stepped out his room and saw Veemon was awake.

"Morning, Davis." Veemon said. "Woo! Someone looks like they got lucky last night."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Your face." Veemon said. Davis didn't understand. He ran to the mirror in his bathroom and saw kiss marks all over his face. Now two thoughts came to his head and he didn't know if they were good or bad thoughts. He thought that he's never met a girl like Satina and was wondering when he would see her again


	5. Reignited Flame Ice

"I can't believe this." Davis said as he was swinging through the city on his way to pay another visit to Ross. He just could not stop thinking about what happened between him and Satina. "I can't believe I just slept with someone I don't even know. I actually fell for her charm and gave in. I'm a superhero. Shouldn't I have better morals than that?" Davis was able to make it to the research area and went to the area Ross was in.

"Hey, Davis. Good to see you again." Ross said.

"Yeah. Hey." Davis said, but he seemed a little distracted.

"Are you okay? You look like something's bothering you. Girl trouble?" Ross said.

"Uh….something like that." Davis said.

"Speaking of which, did you ever catch that girl you told me about. The one who stole some jewels just to meet you?" Ross asked.

"Um…..no. I haven't really seen her." Davis lied. He didn't think he should tell him about Satina until he knew what he was doing with her, but Ross was a little suspicious.

"Hey, Ross, you got another visitor." A scientist said.

"It's probably just one of the gang." Ross said, but he was surprised to see who it really was. It was a girl with long brown hair that was about their age.

"Hi, Ross. Long time no see."

"Marissa?!"

"Marissa? Oh! You must be the famous Marissa I've heard so much about." Davis said.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ross said as he was afraid Davis might embarrass him.

"Hi, I'm Davis." He held out his hand for her to take and the two shook hands.

"Yeah. I've heard about you from the times Ross and I talked." Marissa said.

"Yeah and he's told me a lot about you." Davis said. "You went to the same school he did before Ross moved to here. He thinks pretty highly of you. Says you're a great singer, you always keep yourself busy, you were even your class president."

"Wow. Ross, you actually remember all that." Marissa said.

"Maybe." Ross said as he felt a little embarrassed.

"You have great taste." Davis whispered to him through the glass. "She is pretty. I can see why you've had a crush on her for so long."

"Shut up." Ross said and turned back to her. "I'm actually surprised to see you here. What are you doing in Odaiba?"

"You remember how I wanted to be a music teacher. I managed to get a career here in Odaiba." Marissa said.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Ross said. He was excited for her until he realized what his body was made out of, but she wasn't acting the way he thought she would. "Wait. You're not freaking out? Aren't you scared of me?"

"I'll admit, I was scared when I first heard about this." Marissa said. "However, I remembered you would never hurt anyone. I remembered it was you, Ross. Besides, I found out about this years ago and you've been like this for years."

"So you're not scared of me?" Ross said and was really glad that she wasn't.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to catch up. I'll go see what Izzy is up to." Davis said as he was helping his friend out and leaving him with his secret crush. After all the times Ross tried to help him with him and Kari, it was the least he could do.

"So you've been stuck in here for years?" Marissa asked. "Isn't that bothersome? Aren't you more like a research subject here?"

"It's not so bad here. The doctors and researchers are pretty nice." Ross said. "They still treat me like I'm human and I'm allowed to go out every now and then. That gives me the chance to practice and help out the famous hero Dokugu-Man."

"That's amazing!" Marissa said. "So have you gained full control over these powers of yours?"

"Not exactly." Ross said as he sounded upset, but tried to keep a brave face on. "I haven't been able to figure out how to turn my body back to flesh and blood. I'm starting to think I might never change back to normal."

"Don't say that." Marissa said as she placed her hand on the glass wall. "You still have people that care and love you. I'm sure one day you will find a way." Ross felt so much happier having her around. He placed his hand against hers and the two of them were having a moment.

"Excuse me, Ross." Both of them pulled away when they saw a lab assistant walk in with a burger meal. "I just thought you would like to have some lunch."

"Oh! Thanks!" Ross said as a small door opened and the food slid in. "Who can say no to a nice burger?" The lab assistant left and Ross had his lunch. When the lab assistant was away, he pulled out a communicator.

"It worked, sir. The one known as Flame Ice will be unleashed soon." Ross enjoyed his meal and it didn't seem like there was any problem.

"How can you eat that without it burning or freezing?" Marissa said.

"That's how I learned to control my power." Ross said. "I can touch things without them freezing or burning. I've come a long way since I first got my powers. There was this one time that I…that I…I…." Ross wasn't looking so well and was starting to get a little dizzy.

"Ross? Are you okay?" Marissa asked.

"I'm not…..I'm not sure." Ross said as his vision started going blurry.

…

Davis

Davis walked around the lab until he came across Izzy.

"Davis?! I wasn't expecting you to come over today." Izzy said.

"Just paying Ross a visit." Davis said. "Right now, I'm giving him some alone time with an old friend. An old GIRL friend." Izzy found that a little amusing.

"By the way, I heard you ran into Alexander the other night." Izzy said. He was right since he fought Crow just before his night with Satina. A mention connected to that had Davis thinking about it. "Such a poor thing. Alexander could have been a great man, but he let negative thoughts corrupt him."

"Yeah." Davis said, but wasn't really listening. Neither of them got to continue their talk when they heard a shattering sound.

"What was that?" Izzy said. Both of them ran to investigate. They both arrived to the area Ross was in, but he saw a glass wall was broken and Marissa was still there and looked shocked.

"Marissa, what happened here?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." Marissa said. "He was fine one minute, but he started looking like he was getting sick. Next thing I know is that he's acting all angry and busted out. He headed out."

"That's bizarre. It doesn't sound like him at all." Izzy said.

"Izzy, see if you can find out what happened here. I'll go….get help and try to find him." Davis said to keep his cover from Marissa. Davis ran outside in hopes of finding his friend.

"Marissa, right? When exactly did this happen?" Izzy asked.

"Not long after he got his lunch." Marissa said as she pointed to the food mess on the floor. Izzy was a little suspicious about that.

…

Davis

Davis was able to change into his costume and was swinging through the city. He looked down on the streets below and saw the wreckage and knew Ross had to cause it with the burn marks and the ice.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"RRAAAGGH!" Davis looked ahead and saw Ross going on a rampage and attacking everything in his sight.

"Hey! Flame Ice!" Davis jumped down behind him and got his attention, but Ross had a raging look on his face. "What are you doing? What got into you?"

"RRRAAAGGH!" Ross unleashed a stream of fire, but Davis was able to leap out of the way.

"Come on, man. I don't want to fight you. Let's just talk about this." Davis said. Ross wasn't even listening to him as he went to attack. He turned his ice arm into a blade and tried to cut off his head, but Davis flipped backwards and avoided all of his attacks. Davis ended up backing into a wall and Ross had him in his sight. "Dude, you need to calm down."

"EEERRGH!" Ross shot icicles from his arm. Davis carefully moved bended his body so he could avoid the icicles from impaling him.

"Now I know how a cartoon feels when someone throws something like knives at them." Davis said as he moved out of that position. Ross reached out for him and grabbed Davis by his own arm with his ice arm and started freezing. "Let go!" Davis kicked Ross in the side and was able to get free. Davis moved away and tried to get his arm free.

"RRRAAAGGH!" Ross shot out fireballs and icicles, but Davis' senses alerted him and he was running from them until he took cover behind a building.

"I thought opposites weren't suppose to work well together." Davis said as he finally managed to unfreeze his arm. "Sorry, Flame Ice. I don't want to do this, but you're not leaving me a lot of choices." He came out and shot a web line and aimed for the ice half. It landed, but that didn't bother him. Ross grabbed a hold of the web and tossed him over to another building and he hit it hard. "Since when did he get muscles?" Ross took the line and tossed him up into the air and had him land on a building's roof. "Not fun."

"Really. Someone looks like they are having fun." Davis got his vision back and saw Satina hanging pretty close to his face.

"Back it up." Davis said as he pulled away from her so he could get up.

"Why? You got a pretty good face-full of my breasts last night." Satina said being all flirty again.

"I'm surprised to see you out in daylight." Davis said. "I thought night was more your thing. What are you doing here?"

"When I hear some sort of commotion, I think there's a party." Satina said. "I also wanted to see if you wanted to go for another night."

"I don't have time for you right now." Davis said as he walked over to the edge. "I got other things to worry about." Satina walked over and saw Ross going on the attack.

"Who's the freak show?" Satina asked.

"Watch it. That's one of my best friends." Davis said.

"Really?!" Satina said.

"Don't be weird. Hands off." Davis said as he could already tell what she was thinking.

"Fine. You seem more like my type anyway." Satina said.

"I'm in no mood for games." Davis said. "Something's wrong with him. I don't know why he's acting like this." Davis tried to think until he felt his phone go off. "Hello? Izzy?"

"Davis, I think I might have found what's wrong with Ross." Izzy said.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"His food has been tempered with." Izzy said. "I found a serum in it that amplifies aggression."

"What?! Why would someone do that?" Davis said.

"I don't know, but I think I already know a way to get him back to normal." Izzy said. "We just need to get one of his other emotions in a high state."

"I don't follow." Davis said.

"It's simple. When the human body reacts to emotions, the brain releases chemicals that causes those reactions." Izzy said. "If we can get an emotion other than anger out of him and if it's strong enough, it should cancel out what he swallowed."

"Really?" Davis said as he began thinking and might have an idea. "Thanks. I think I have something that might work." He ended the call to talk to Satina. "Listen, I need to get something that will stop this. Can I trust you enough to stall him until I get back?"

"You seemed to have trusted me enough last night." Satina said with Davis' face getting all red under his mask.

"Stop that. Now is not the time for this kind of stuff." Davis said as he shot a web. "Attacking his fire side is dangerous. Strike at the ice side. Not that it matters because we shouldn't try to hurt him."

"Just go." Satina said. Davis had no choice so he swung off, but can he really trust Satina with one of his friends.


	6. The Arrangement

Ross continued his destructive rampage through the city, but Izzy might have found a way to save him. While Davis had to get what he believed would be the cure, Satina was left to hold him off. Ross unleashed destruction through the streets, but Satina jumped down in front of him.

"Okay. That's enough. Since you're made of ice, why don't you just chill?" Satina said.

"RRRAAGGH!" Ross unleashed shards of ice at her, but she did some flips out of the way.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Satina said. Ross charged in at her and tried to strike, but Satina jumped over him. She did a spin-kick at his ice leg and knocked him off his feet. "Your friend doesn't want you to get hurt. So how about you just stop now before things get way too out of control."

"EEERRR!" Ross turned around and slammed his hand on the ground and caused icicles to shoot out of the ground, but Satina was able to avoid them without getting a single cut.

"If this is Dokugu-Man's best friend, I hate to see what his worst enemy is like." Satina said as Ross got back on his feet. He still let anger get the best of him. He unleashed streams of fire and cold blasts from his fingers. Satina pulled back and was dodging as best as she could. "Do you at least talk?"

"AAAAWWWW!" Ross screamed as she went after him.

"That's not really a word." Satina said. She jumped at him and did another spin-kick, but this time it was too his head and knocked him down.

"Satina! I told you not to hurt him!" She looked up and saw Davis swinging back in and Marissa, who Satina did not know, was with him.

"A girl has the right to defend herself." Satina said as Ross got back up. Davis placed Marissa down and put his plan into action.

"You really think I can get through to him?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. You're an old friend of his." Davis said. 'If we really need him to be strongly emotional, she should do the trick. He always seemed to be pretty happy around her from what I heard. If his feelings for her are true, this will work…..hopefully.' He thought.

"What should I do?" Marissa said.

"Talk to him. Reach down to the person you know he is." Davis said. Marissa understood and turned to Ross who was taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure about this? How do you know this will work?" Satina said.

"I know him." Davis said. Marissa walked over to him and was treading carefully.

"Ross?" Marissa said. "Ross, I know you're in there. Can you really here me?" Ross really wasn't responding, but it looked like he was listening. "Ross, this isn't you. You would never intentionally hurt anyone unless it was one of those bad guys you told me about. You helped Dokugu-Man through all these years."

"Uh?!" Ross was listening and hearing everything she was saying and it looks like the real him was starting to come through. He grabbed his head and it looks like he was in pain.

"It's working. Keep talking to him." Davis said.

"Do you remember back when we were in school together?" Marissa said. "You gave me a notebook."

"How romantic." Satina said with sarcasm.

"It held the lyrics to songs you wrote for me. Ross, I know you must remember." Marissa said. "You gave it to me before you left." All those memories of Ross was starting to come to him and he was starting to get happy. He held his head in pain as the effects of the chemical was going away. He dropped down on his knees and was calming down.

"Ross?!"

"Are you okay?" Marissa said as she ran to his aid.

"My head." Ross said as he was starting to act like himself.

"He's back." Davis said. "Not bad. Right, Satina? Satina?" He looked around and saw no sign of her anywhere. "Where did she go?" He looked and saw Ross was able to get back up, but he wasn't at full strength yet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marissa asked.

"A little dizzy, but I'll be fine." Ross said.

"Can you help him get back to that research place?" Davis asked and Marissa agreed. "Thanks." Davis shot out a web and went to try and find Satina. He really did need to talk to her.

…..

Royal

The mysterious villain known as Royal were able to get footage of what was going on. He wasn't pleased as he slammed his fist against his desk.

"Again he escapes." Royal said. "I thought this would have been easy if he refused to fight. There must be some way to destroy that spider." He looked the video over until he spotted something. "Hold on. This is interesting."

…..

Davis

Davis was out all day and now it was late at night and he still found no sign of Satina. He wanted to talk about what was going on with her after their night together.

"No sign of her. She's so strange. I've never met a girl like her and I still don't know if that's good or bad." Davis said as he swung around. He was all set to head home until he found what he was looking for. "There you are." Satina was sitting on a building's ledge and it looked like she was waiting for something.

"Took you long enough to catch me." Satina said as she was already aware Davis found her. Davis hung upside down on a thread behind her.

"Why did you take off?" Davis asked as Satina got up and walked to him.

"It already seemed over. So I saw no reason to stick around." Satina said. "Now that it's over with and we're alone, also a bonus with it being dark out that I think will make this sexier, we can get to business." She reached for his mask as she licked her lips. She lowered the mask just enough for her to plant another kiss on his lips. Davis was starting to fall for it as he placed his hand on the back of her head to deepen it. The kiss was starting to get passionate, but Davis snapped out of it and pulled back.

"Wait." Davis said and jumped off his web and fixed his mask. "I really do want to talk about what last night was about. For starters, why did you disappear before I woke up?"

"You seemed so secure about the whole secret identity thing." Satina said. "So I just respected your wishes. I saw all that I needed to see anyway."

"Wow. I thought people would have jumped at the chance to find out who I am." Davis said.

"I'm not interested in your normal life, just what I've already seen." Satina said. "Frankly, I don't understand why you want to be normal when you have all these powers."

"I told you that I have people in my life that I care about and they care about me. I can't disappear from them." Davis said.

"I suppose I do get that." Satina said. "However, I took a look at what your life is like and you sound like you need something to take the edge off. I could be that something."

"But why me? Someone like you could probably get any guy she wants." Davis said.

"Yeah, but they're all the same. They're ordinary and boring." Satina said. "You're not. I'm giving you the chance for another round like last night. Why are you sounding like your against that?"

"I just never thought I would be that kind of guy. The kind to be with a girl like we were and not know anything about her." Davis said.

"A lot of people think they never be something and they end up doing it anyway." Satina said.

"But I'm a superhero. Shouldn't I hold higher morals than that?" Davis said.

"Says who? You should be free to do whatever you want." Satina said. "Deep down you know you want something like this. You feel like you should deserve it." She got up real close to him. "I'm offering for you to have that and feel better about yourself. Whenever and wherever you want. No strings attached. I get a guy like you and have some fun and you get a girl like me where you can have something good in your life."

"You mean like a friends with benefits relationship. I don't know. I hear in a relationship like that, someone always gets hurt." Davis said.

"Like who? No one is watching. It's just us. Besides, it's just some fun." Satina said. "What's wrong with having a little fun? You know this is something you want. If you want out of our little arrangement, just say so. Otherwise, I might be free to do this." She lifted the mask back up and off his mouth for her to kiss him. She really knew how to hit his weak points because Davis was giving in again. He wrapped his arms around her and was starting to head for trouble.

"Oh I'm probably going to be in so much trouble." Davis said. He shot a web and swung off with Satina in his arms.

…..

Davis' Apartment

Davis opened up the window to his bedroom so he and Satina to crawl through and they haven't separated their lips until Davis pushed her against the bed and hanged over her. Davis yanked down her zipper.

"That's it. Just take what you want." Satina said as the two of them undressed each other.

"Try not to talk." Davis said as they removed the last of each other's clothes. Davis went back at her and started their make out session again. The two of them rolled around on the bed until Davis's head hit the pillow and Satina straddled him. Satina moved away from his lips and moved hers down to his neck and Davis was feeling sensational. Satina rubbed her hands over his muscles until she had one slide against his arm and grasped his hand with it. Davis used his spared arm to grab a hold of her and had them roll over for him to be on top. He kissed her back on the mouth and moved down her body until he reached her breasts. He grabbed one with his hands and placed his mouth against the other.

"Aw….Aw….Aw." Satina moaned as she felt his hand squeezing and his mouth against her chest. She wrapped her hands around his head and held him down. Davis kept at it until he felt the need for air and pulled himself free and breathed pretty hard. Davis went back to her lips while he used both hands to massage her chest while he also thrusted against her. Satina wrapped her hands around his head and her legs around his waist. The two of them went at it at each other like wild animals. Satina tightened her grip on him as she was the first to release. Davis pulled away before he was done.

"Not yet." Davis said as he grabbed a hold of her and turned her around so she was on her front and got her on all fours. Davis grabbed her by the waist and went in from behind. As the two of them went on like that, Davis slid his hands against her and leaned forward so he could grope her and kiss her against the neck.

"Aw…Aw….Aw!" Satina continued to moan. Satina used some athletic strength to push back so Davis was sitting on the bed and she was on his lap. The two of them kept going in that position and Satina had Davis turn his head and she turned hers so they would kiss again. They stayed like that for just a few more minutes until Davis finally released what he was holding back. Satina fell forward and landed on the bed with Davis falling next to her. Both of them burned out through a lot of their energy as they were breathing pretty hard. "Told you it would be fun."

….

Later

Davis was fast asleep again while Satina was just waking up. She noticed from the time that the sun was going to rise in about another hour. She looked over to Davis to see he was still out like a light.

"He might be hard nut to crack, but I'm cracking it." Satina said. She was pretty satisfied with herself she was able to get him again despite how he tries to resist. She might have gotten a couple guys before, but this was the first time she was actually enjoying herself. "I should probably get going since he's still secure about that whole secret identity. First….." Before Satina left, she ducked herself under the sheets.

…

Morning

Davis was starting to wake up again after the night. Davis sat up in his bed and noticed Satina was gone again. At least he liked that she's not too concerned about wanting to know who he is under the mask.

"Oh man." Davis said when he slid his hand over his face as he thought about what he might have just agreed to. "What have I gotten myself into this time?" He pulled his hand away and noticed something. He had kiss marks again, but instead of on his face, it was over his arms and chest. "No wonder her lips are all red." He lifted the sheets to see how far she went and most of his chest was covered and noticed one more further down. "No wonder I was dreaming so pleasantly."


	7. Is It Right or Wrong

Davis may have agreed to take part in Satina's little arrangement, but he still isn't certain despite that he took part in it twice. He might considered it good since something good is happening to him, but he can't shake the feeling that it's wrong as well. He's got other problems as well as he looked over some of his bills.

"Yo, Davis. What's up for tonight?" Veemon said.

"You don't want to know." Davis said. "Anyway, I have to figure these bills out, Veemon." Veemon stood there and watched as Davis tried to figure them all out, but Veemon felt awful. Davis is going through all this struggle. To make it worse, Veemon felt he couldn't do anything to help and he was hating it.

…

Satina

While Davis was having doubts about their little arrangement, Satina was fully enjoying herself. She hanged back on the rooftops of Odaiba and could not wait until their next time together. Satina sat back until she saw a little drone coming her way.

"This could be interesting." Satina said as the drone came down to her with a screen for her. The screen came on and showed Walter Romin.

"Hello, my dear Satina." Walter said.

"Walter! What do I owe this pleasure?" Satina said.

"I have a job I need you to do." Walter said. "I heard a rumor that you were spotted with Dokugu-Man when he was fighting that being known as Flame Ice."

"What rumor? You would know about it since you caused it. Right….Royal?" Satina said.

"Silence! Walter said. It was true. He was the criminal known as Royal. "You never know who could be listening. It's vital it stays a secret. Now about that job. I want you to bring Dokugu-Man to me."

"No can do." Satina said. "I have my hands full with other matters. I don't think I'll be able to help you."

"What? What other matters? You must serve me. That mutant spider could ruin all my plans for my criminal empire." Royal said.

"That's my business and I don't officially work for you." Satina said. She didn't want to say about her and Dokugu-Man because she was having fun and she's not letting him ruin it. "Sorry, but I'm bored with this channel." She reached for a cord and undid it and ended the little call. Back at Walter's office, he was thinking of a big mistake Satina might have made.

….

At Night

Davis was out on his patrol and looking for trouble. Trouble found him as he was tossed against an air conditioning unit. He was dressed as Dokugu-Man and he got caught in another fight.

"Come, Dokugu-Man. That the best you can do." His opponent said with an accent. His opponent was a male with blonde hair tied in a tail and wore a tiger-skin vest with some knives attached and wore boots with brown skin-tight pants. He also carried a spear. "I was expecting a challenge."

'Time out. I got to give another introduction.' Davis narrated. 'Meet Kalvin Crulik from Africa. Also known as Predator. Claims he's the greatest hunter ever. That's because he says there's no prey he can't catch and he considers me the ultimate prey. He also hasn't discovered deodorant. How did we end up here you may ask? He's a hunter. What do you think?'

"You haven't been able to catch me before and you won't now." Davis said.

"We shall see." Predator said as he reached for some hunting equipment. He tossed a few test tubes at him with some serum in them. Davis jumped out of the way and the test tubes exploded. Davis ran off to take some cover and plan a sneak attack. "You can't run forever, Dokugu-Man." He began to give chase.

"I'm not running. I'm swinging." Davis said as he swung through the air. He landed down when he thought he was safe. "Okay. How do I take down Tigger?" Davis tried to think until he felt two hands grab him and pulled him into the shadows.

"You can't run. No one escapes Predator." Predator claimed as he tried to track him down, but just missed him….him in another kissing session with Satina as she had him pinned down. Davis pulled her off and got up to fix himself.

"Was the kissing really necessary?" Davis said.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. At least it got jungle boy off your trail." Satina said. "I was looking for you to see if you're up for tonight."

"Right here? Right now? When that maniac is looking for me?" Davis said.

"I know. Can you imagine any place hotter?" Satina said.

"You have no boundaries, do you?" Davis asked, but Satina just shrugged at it.

"So the spider has a mate." They both looked up and saw Predator found them. "Wouldn't want to split a herd." He held out his spear and dived down to attack.

…..

Kari

Kari was doing some cleaning around the apartment. While she was, Tai and Gatomon were watching and had looks of concern.

"Kari, do you think we can talk." Gatomon asked.

"Sure." Kari said as she stopped. "What's up?"

"We wanted to talk to you about Davis." Tai said and Kari was getting annoyed now. "You've been in a bad mood for such a long time since you two broke up."

"We know you still love him." Gatomon said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kari said. She just went to her room to avoid talking about it and just slammed the door shut.

"We should have known it wouldn't be easy." Gatomon said. "You know how she is. She keeps everything to herself. We need someone that can get through to her."

"Way ahead of you. That's why I called for some assistance." Tai said. Kari stayed in her room to try and avoid the talk. She heard her phone went off and answered.

"Hello?" Kari said.

"Hey, Kari. It's T.K. Listen, we haven't hang in a while. I was wondering if you like to head out Friday night."

"You mean like a date?" Kari asked because she wasn't really in the mood for a date.

"No. I mean something casual like pizza or something and we can just talk. Nothing more." T.K. said. "What do you say?"

"Sure. I could use a night out." Kari said.

"Great and don't worry about the whole thing with Davis if he does think this is a date when he hears about it. We'll make it clear it wasn't." T.K. said.

"Please. Davis has other things to worry about." Kari said.

"Come on. It's Davis. How much trouble can he be in?" T.K. said as he wasn't aware of the trouble he is in.

…

Davis

Davis and Satina tagged team against Predator. Davis shot out balls of webbing, but Predator twirled his spear around and blocked each of the attacks. Satina jumped from behind him, but Predator moved out of the way. Predator reached in a pocket and pulled out a red powder.

"Watch out. That stuff is like pepper spray." Davis said. Satina ducked away and shielded her eyes from the powder. Davis shot some webs and got Predator all tied up. That didn't stop him as he was able to grab a knife and cut himself free.

"I thought two would hold more of a challenge." Predator said. He leaped up and swung his spear down at him, but Davis jumped forward and was able to avoid the blade.

"What's the deal with jungle boy anyway?" Satina asked.

"He claims to be the best hunter ever and I'm his ultimate prey." Davis said. "Careful, he has a ton of hunting tricks up his sleeve."

"Yes and I'll show you all of them." Predator said as he went on the attack. He swung his spear, but both of them jumped to the sides. Davis tried attacking, but Predator kicked him right in the head. Satina leaped on Predator and tried to squeeze the breath out of him with her arms and legs around his waist and neck.

"I've dealt with tough guys like you before." Satina said as she tried to tighten her grip. "So I really how "take your breath away"."

"I see." Predator said. "Your grip is almost like boa constrictor, but not as strong." Preadtor flexed his muscles and was able to break her hold on him. He grabbed her arm and tossed her into the air. "Time to catch my prey." He held up his spear to impale Satina and it looked like she was done for.

"No!" Davis said as he was able to move fast and gave him a powerful right hook to the face and knocked him down. He caught Satina in his arms and used his webs to keep Predator in place.

"Mmm. A little protective, aren't we?" Satina said as she tickled his chin. "I didn't know you care so much."

"Cut…Cut it out." Davis said as he put her down. "That should hold him until the police show…at least I hope."

"Great. So what do you say? Your place again?" Satina said.

"I rather not talk about this while there is a bad guy around." Davis said. He grabbed her and shot out another a web to swing over to another building and far enough from Predator. "Okay. This should be good."

"You still want to do some talking? I thought we had everything clear." Satina said.

"I know about our little arrangement, but I'm still not certain about this." Davis said. "I've never done anything like this before."

"So you're just a little shy. There's nothing to be shy about." Satina said. "I told you before. If you want out, just say so. You're not going to hurt my feelings or anything."

"Well, what about you? Other than the fact you seem interested in me, I don't get why you're doing this. You didn't even stay until the sun came up." Davis said.

"Because it's fun and enjoyable. It's part of human nature and I'm just going with it." Satina said. "Don't you think so?" It's not that Davis didn't enjoy it. It's just that he doesn't know if this is wrong of him. If he is going through with this, he at least wants to know her more. "Look, my whole life I've been locked away and I don't want to go back to that."

"What are you talking about?" Davis said. Satina wrapped her arms around herself since she had some hard times.

"I told you that I didn't get to do what I want growing up." Satina said. "My parents didn't pay much attention to me. I had no friends. My life was just depression path until I decided to leave it all behind. That's why I try not to get too attached to anything or anyone and just do whatever I want. So I don't feel like my freedom is gone." Davis could see she was actually hurting, but she was trying to hide it away.

"I'm sorry." Davis said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't aware. So the reason you're here now with me is from your choice."

"Yes. Look, let's stop talking about this." Satina said. "I'll race you back to your apartment." Satina ran off and jumped from building to building. Davis could tell Satina isn't the type to talk about her problems, but he wasn't quite done. He went after her in hopes of not making the wrong decision.

…

Davis' Apartment

Satina was able to make it back as she climbed through the window and Davis went in after her.

"I win." Satina said.

"Hang on for a second." Davis said. He walked over to the door and opened it up to see Veemon was sound asleep. "Okay. Veemon's out again."

"Good." Satina said as Davis turned to her and she took off his mask. "So what do you say? Ready?"

"Wait a minute." Davis said.

"Why?" Satina said.

"I'm still just confused." Davis said. "Let's say I agree to do something like this. Aren't there rules or something that should apply?"

"Oh my god. You still don't get it, do you?" Satina said.

"Get what?" Davis said.

"My point. What I've been trying to tell you." Satina said. "We can do whatever we want. We're not like most people. Look at us now. You might have thought what we were doing was wrong before, but you still went with it."

"Only because you find a way to get to me." Davis said.

"Is that so?" Satina said as she stood just little bit away from him. "So how about you make the first move this time?"

"Please. You've struck before I have. You will again." Davis taunted.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's see who make physical contact first." Satina challenged. Both of them just stood there staring at each other and there was some tension between them and it could barely hold. It wasn't clear who went first as they both kissed each other and wrapped their arms around each other. Satina wrapped her legs around him and Davis pinned her to the wall. He slid down and kissed around her cleavage. Satina pushed off from the wall and Davis walked backwards until he hit the bed and fell back with Satina on top of him.

"So who won?" Davis said.

"Doesn't matter." Satina said as she undid her zipper. "We're both getting a prize." The two of them undressed each other until there was nothing separating him. Satina climbed off the bed and placed herself between his legs. This time, she was just taunting him by going nice and slow.

"Oh god." Davis huffed as he felt all that mocking she was doing even as she looked up at him. Davis actually preferred the faster way with her. He grabbed Satina and lifted her up and had her on the pillow. Davis placed himself between her legs and went a little faster.

"Aw….Aw…..Mmm…Aw!" Satina moaned. Davis slid his hand up her leg and up her side to make Satina feel livelier. Davis climbed back on top and was right over her as he came down to kiss her again. Satina placed her legs on his sides and had them roll over and it caused them to fall off the bed. Both of them laughed from that as Satina sat on him. Davis grabbed her by the waist and positioned her with him thrusting up. As she bounced against him, Davis slid his hands up so he could grope her breasts as they continued on the floor. Satina grabbed his head and pulled him up so the two could kiss again. Both of them stayed like that while Davis climbed back on the bed and placed them both down.

"Whoa!" Davis said as Satina pushed him on the bed.

"I'm taking charge this time." Satina said. She bounced against him, but Davis encouraged her as he moved up and down with her. Both of them were taking deep breaths from all their actions. They continued to bounce against each other until they both finally released what they were holding back. Satina leaned forward and continued to kiss Davis. Even if this was wrong, it felt so right.

….

The Next Morning

Davis was waking up again and was expecting Satina to still be there.

"Morning." Davis saw Satina was still there and had her mask on as she held up her head. Davis sat up and was surprised, but he soon realized his mask was on as well.

"You put my mask back on?" Satina said.

"I still respect the whole secret identity." Satina said.

"You stayed this time? Why?" Davis said.

"This is actually the first time I've been in someone's bed for the third time." Satina said. "I guess that means you're special." Although Satina didn't know it, she was actually enjoying being this close to Davis. As for Davis, he still has his doubts, but he's starting to not care if this is wrong or right. He was actually glad she stuck around.


	8. Take What You Want

"I'm back, Veemon." Davis said as he came into his apartment through the door. "Veemon?" He looked around, but there wasn't a sign of Veemon anywhere. "Where did he go?" He was able to spot a note that was for him. He took it and saw it was Veemon's writing. "Davis, I know things have been tough for you. I want to help, but I haven't been able to do anything. Maybe it would be easier if you had one less mouth to feed. So I'll find some other place to stay. I'm sorry, but I just don't what else I can do to help." He read. He couldn't believe this. Veemon actually left. The one person who was there for every step of the way and he left.

…

Royal

Meanwhile, Royal was working on ways to get rid of Dokugu-Man. He looked over footage he captured of some of his past villains catching him and failing.

"This is a serious situation." Royal said. "I must find some way to get Dokugu-Man. If I can just find out who he is, I can destroy him. Satina refused for some reason, but I know she must have something to do with him. I guess there's only one option left." He reached for a phone and dialed up a number. "My Elite force, this is Royal. I have a mission for you."

…..

Davis

Davis was swinging through the city and he was out all day that the moon has already came out. He was hoping to find Veemon and have him come home. He already checked with his mother and sister. He tried a few of his friends, but it seems like Veemon went to the Digital World.

"Veemon, why did you leave?" Davis said. "I know things are hard, but I need you to help me get through it."

"You're talking to yourself now?" He looked over and saw Satina showed herself.

"How do you do that? How do you always appear like that?" Davis said.

"I'm full of mystery." Satina said. "Sounds like life has handed you another saddening moment. What happened this time? Got evicted from your apartment? Lost what money you do have?"

"No. It's Veemon." Davis said.

"Your little partner?" Satina said.

"He decided to leave. He thinks he's helping me out by saving some money." Davis said. "I can't believe this. I should have noticed how this was affecting him."

"Sounds rough." Satina said as she wrapped her arms around him. "On the bright side, we have that entire apartment all to ourselves now."

"Not now." Davis said as he got her off. "This is serious. That's another thing that hasn't gone my way and I'm sick of it."

"What do you think I'm here for? I'm here to help you get all that frustration out." Satina said, but Davis still didn't seem so sure. "Are you serious? You're still having doubts about our little arrangement. What else could you want clear?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a conscious." Davis said. "I know the difference between what's right and what's wrong. Look, I don't want to talk about this now. I have to find Veemon."

"You're just overthinking this." Satina said. "I'm sure you're little buddy is fine. From what I heard, those creatures are more than capable of taking care of themselves. Listen, just because I don't want to be your girlfriend, that doesn't mean I can't be talked to like I am a friend. I do have my own version of the heart."

"You don't say." Davis said as he was finding that a little hard to believe.

"Just listen." Satina said as she cuddled up to him. "You need to stop thinking and just act like I do. You're worrying too much about the bad parts of your life. I'm here to make you feel better about all that. Just stop worrying about others, only for like a few moments here and now, and just take what you want, do what you want. So what do you say we go back to your place, have a nice little drink, and enjoy ourselves?" Davis wasn't entirely convinced, but he was sure Veemon would be fine and what he's been doing with Satina does seem to help him forget his problems. Davis was about to agree until his senses were going off.

"Move!" Davis pushed her out of the way as an explosion went off. They both looked up and saw three hover-cycles with two people each on one. The guys wore black skin-tight suits with silver chest armor and helmets.

"Target insight." The mysterious men came down at them and were ready to attack.

"Who are they? Old boyfriends of yours?" Davis asked.

"Please." Satina said. One of them shot out a glob and it splattered on Davis' leg and stick him in place. "You really know how to stick."

"Now to unmasked him." The mysterious soldiers came down at them to take Dokugu-Man. Satina grabbed Davis' leg and was able to pull him free.

"Let's get out of here." Davis said. He grabbed Satina and started swinging off through the air to escape them, but they were giving chase.

"Open fire." They were firing missiles at them, but Davis was doing his best to avoid them.

"Any idea on who these guys are?" Davis asked.

"I say they work with Royal. He's the only one with the power to create these guys." Satina said.

"How about this guy gives me a royal break." Davis said. He rounded a corner, but the troops went after them. However, one pair flew against a web line Davis left and it caused them to fall off and fell right into a dumpster.

"You're going to need more than party streamers." One of the troops said.

"How about a face-to-face experience?" Satina came down and landed on one. She grabbed the controls of the hover-cycle and steered them off course. She jumped off and they crashed against a roof. Davis swung by and caught Satina.

"You really like to live on the edge." Davis said.

"It's the only way I live." Satina said.

"You can't escape us." The last two were following them.

"Hold on tight. I got an idea." Davis said.

"Gladly." Satina said as she held on with her arms and legs. Davis leaped off and turned around. He worked fast and made a spider's web and they got caught in it.

"Nice work, but it won't hold." Satina said. "Head down and let's take some cover." Davis swung behind the buildings and bought them some time.

"We're stuck."

"Not for long." One of them pulled out a dagger and cut through the threads. The other two pairs were able to catch up to them and started searching for them.

"Where did they go?"

"They couldn't have gotten far." All of them started searching for them, but they hid in the shadows and just missed them. As well as Satina kissing Davis and holding a firm grasp on a part of his body. When they were gone, Satina let go.

"Did you really need to kiss me….and grabbed me there?" Davis said as he dealt with uncomfortable pain.

"When I see an opportunity, I like to take it." Satina said. Both of them climbed up back on the roofs and saw they were gone.

"This is getting nuts. I need to find out who Royal is and bring him down." Satina said.

"Won't be easy. Many have tried, but none have succeeded." Satina said.

"That was also a waste of my time." Davis said. "Veemon could be anywhere by now. He could even be back in the Digital World."

"You're not going to do or him any good if you're getting all frantic." Satina said. "Why don't we just head back to your place, relax, and I'm sure everything will be fine?" Davis saw what she was doing and he still didn't seemed sure and Satina was fed up with it. "You know, I'm getting really annoyed with this."

"What about you? You make it look like you don't feel guilty or anything. How do you do it?" Davis asked.

"I figured the less you know about a person, the easier it is." Satina said. "I don't get too close or too attached. I haven't been able to feel actually feelings for a relationship in a long time."

"That might be easy for you, but not for me." Davis said.

"Have it your way." Satina said. "I'm just getting tired of you trying to make up your mind. I'll be at your apartment until the sun comes up if you're in. When you figured out what you want, let me know." Satina took off and left Davis with his thoughts.

"What am I doing exactly?" Davis said as he stood over the edge of a building. "She doesn't want to be my girlfriend, but I actually enjoy those times we've had together. It's wrong, but it feels right. How am I suppose to make these kinds of decisions?" Davis tried to figure this all out, but when he looked down, he spotted Kari and she was with T.K. "Kari?! With T.K.?! What's going on? What are they saying?" Davis couldn't hear them, but he was assuming the worse. They were on a date.

"Thanks, T.K. I had a great time." Kari said.

"I'm glad. You haven't really been yourself lately." T.K. said. "We all know it's because of Davis."

"T.K. I don't really want to talk about it." Kari said as she tried to avoid the topic. She tried to walk, but T.K. grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Kari, we have to talk about this." T.K. said. "It's not good for you to keep it all up locked inside you. We all know you still love him."

"That doesn't appear to be enough for him." Kari said.

"Are you kidding?" T.K. said. "You know how he feels about you. He just ended things because he wants to keep you safe. He's also aware that you hate the fact that Dokugu-Man keeps coming between you and him."

"So what do I do?" Kari asked.

"First, ask which feeling is stronger. Is it your love for Davis or your annoyance with him always running off?" T.K. said. "This is Davis, we're talking about. I'm sure he take you back."

"Thanks, T.K." Kari said as she was starting to feel better and hugged him. "I'm glad I have a friend like you." It might have seemed like a friendly hug, but from where Davis was standing, it looked more like they were kissing. He took off his mask to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but that's what he really believed he was really seeing. He couldn't believe it. He would be upset if it was some other guy, but T.K. of all people was like getting stabbed by a dagger near the heart. This made Davis' decision on what to do tonight a little easier.

…..

Davis' Apartment

Satina sat on Davis' bed as she was waiting for him to come back. It was about time he get with the program. If he doesn't want to do this, he should just say so. Satina heard something land out the window and saw him climb in with him taking his mask off.

"So have you decided what to…." Satina didn't get to finish as she was shoved down on his bed, kissed her with such passion, and he started to strip herself and himself down.

"You were right." Davis said. With how his life currently was, Veemon leaving, and now believing what he thought he saw with Kari and T.K., he didn't care about any problems now. He was too upset and he knew just how to get it all out. "I'm tired of things not going my way. It's time I take what I want and I want this." Satain didn't question it, just went with it as they were stripped down to nothing. Davis went down to her breast and feasted on one while gripping and massaging the other one.

"That's more like it." Satina said as she loved how he was going now. Davis grabbed both of her breasts with his hands and positioned himself between her legs and helped himself down there. He acted like a wild animal. "Aw! Aw! Easy…there, big boy. I….I….still need that." Satina ran her fingers through his hair as he kept feasting. Satina felt like her lower half was going to explode until she quit holding back. Davis pulled out and licked his lips.

"We're not done yet." Davis said as he went right back for her lips. The two of them made out with each other. Satina brought her legs around him and scratched his back as he thrusted against her. Davis kissed around her as she was taking deep breaths and moaned. This was unlike anything Satina went through before and she loved it. Davis kept ramming into her and he pulled his head up just as the two of them finished and both of them were breathing pretty hard.

"I don't know what got into you, but I…." Satina didn't finish again as Davis kissed her again.

"I'm still not done." Davis said as he continued to kiss her. "I plan on going all night."

"What about your secret identity?" Satina said.

"I think I can trust you enough." Davis said and continued his little session with Satina.

…..

Morning

Neither of them got any sleep. The sun came up and both of them kept kissing each other. When the light shined through the window, they were both able to see each other's faces clearly.

"Not bad." Satina said as she was referring to his looks.

"That surely worked up an appetite. Want breakfast?" Davis said and Satina agreed. Davis headed to the small kitchen and opened up his fridge. "Hey. Without Veemon, this is the first time I'm walking around the apartment with no clothes."

"Firsts for everything." Satina said as she walked on in. "How about we add a little something to breakfast?"

"I have an idea." Davis said as he smirked. He lifted Satina on a table and started kissing her again. He leaned forward so she was on her back and the two of them continued. As Satina moved her lips to the side of his face, Davis was able to think with a clear head and thought about what he just did. He was upset and not thinking clearly and was now wondering if he just made a big mistake.


	9. Arrange a Decision

Davis headed out dressed as his civilian form after he got rest after his latest night with Satina. He met up with Ross who was allowed to go out. Right now, they were in a wooden area where Ross was practicing his moves. Davis just sat back on a tree and was just watching as Ross released some fire and ice.

"Come on, Davis. Get in on this." Ross said as he was practicing his moves.

"No thanks." Davis said. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Davis thought things with him and Satina were getting out of hand. He acted the way he did because he was upset, but now he's thinking with a clear head.

"Okay." Ross said as he stopped talking and walked over to him with Davis landing down. "What's up?"

"Do you remember that girl from when you were going on a rampage? She kicked you in the head." Davis said.

"Yeah." Ross said. "My head was a lot clearer and I remember her."

"Her name is Satina. She was actually the girl I told you about before." Davis said. "The one who stole those jewels and kissed me."

"The criminal?" Ross said.

"She's not a criminal." Davis said. "She just prefers to do things her way. Anyway, I've been "having fun" with her if you know what I mean."

"Hold on. Are you dating her?" Ross said.

"That's just it. She claims she doesn't want to be my girlfriend and yet we've been getting "involved" with each other." Davis said and Ross could not believe what he was hearing.

"You're having a friends with benefits relationship?!" Ross said. "Davis, you might be a lot of things, but I never thought you would be that kind of guy."

"Me either, but it happened. She knew how to get to me." Davis said. "She's not even interested in Davis Motomiya. She's interested in Dokugu-Man."

"So how long has this been going on?" Ross asked.

"A little while." Davis said.

"So what's the problem? Also, be discreet. I don't need all the details." Ross said.

"It was last night." Davis said. "Veemon left and I saw Kari and T.K. together and I think they were on a date."

"Oh no. This again." Ross groaned as he knew all about that part of Davis' past.

"I was so upset about both of those. So I went with Satina and spent the night with her." Davis said.

"Please skip over this part. I don't need to hear it." Ross said.

"I'll just tell you that we went at it all night until the sun rose." Davis said. "When that happened, she was able to see who I was under the mask."

"She….She….Really, all night until sunrise? Wow." Ross said as he found that a little unbelievable. "Hold on. If this has been going on for a while, shouldn't she have seen your face before that?"

"She claimed it was dark and couldn't see my face fully and she always left before I woke up." Davis said. "When she did stay, she placed my mask back on. This time….I let it happen."

"You let her see who you are under your mask?! Are you nuts?" Ross said.

"I know. After I began to calm down, I was thinking clearly and figured I made a big mistake." Davis said.

"Okay. So what's the problem exactly?" Ross said.

"I know what I'm doing might be wrong, but I don't know how to make it stop. I don't know what to do now." Davis said. Ross took a deep breath to take in all that he heard.

"I get it. You think it's wrong, but it feels right." Ross said.

"Exactly." Davis said.

"It's okay. Everyone gives into temptation at some point, and I'm sure it was tempting given how she looked." Ross said. "Everyone has their own form of guilty pleasure. Something you know is wrong in some way, but it feels so good. It can be hard to stop and when you do, sometimes you're pulled back."

"So what do I do?" Davis asked.

"I think, given the circumstances, you just got to ask yourself what you really want." Ross said. "Do you want to continue on like this or do you want a real relationship? If she doesn't want that, maybe she's not right for you." Hearing this all from a friend really helped Davis out. He had some thinking he needed to do.

….

Satina

Satina was hanging around the rooftops again. While Davis was doubting all of it, Satina was loving all of it. That's why she seemed pretty thrilled when she saw Davis swinging her way.

"Look who's here." Satina said as Davis landed down near her. "I prefer night, but I'm willing to get a little freaky."

"We need to talk." Davis said and Satina was getting sick of all the talking. "I don't think I can do this anymore." That caught her attention.

"What?" Satina said.

"This. What we're doing." Davis said. "I can't do this anymore. It's not that I haven't enjoyed it. It has kept my mind off my problems, but it's enough. I asked myself what I really wanted. I want to have a real relationship, but I know that's not what you want. It's probably best we just end this before it gets worse. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Satina said as she was acting like it wasn't bothering her. "It's not like we're breaking up. I told you that if you wanted out, you just had to say so. You really want to end it here, fine. I was just looking for a good time with someone that wasn't so ordinary was all and that's what I got."

"Wow. You're taking this better than I thought." Davis said.

"Like I said, it's not like we're breaking up because it wasn't like we were dating. Don't think this means the offer expires." Satina said as she tapped his chest. "You want to have a go for any reason, just let me know."

"Uh….I'll keep that in mind." Davis said, but he highly doubt that will happen.

"See you around." Satina said and used her athletics to leave. Davis thought that went pretty well and now it's one less problem he has to worry about. As for Satina, she let all of what happened just sink in. "So I guess that's that." There little arrangement has ended, but she got what she wanted, but she felt something was wrong. "It's the end." She said, but sounded a little sadder. She stopped moving to figure out what was wrong with her. She got what she wanted so why was she feeling this way? It was like she got damaged at the heart as she held it and she didn't know what it was.

…..

Davis' Apartment

Davis was starting put things back together with him. He's done with Satina in terms of pleasure, stopped a few crimes, it was actually a good day for him and he was all set to call it a day.

"What a day." Davis said as he was going in through the front door this time. "Now I just need to find Veemon." However, when he went in his apartment, he passed by his room and saw Kari was there. "Kari?"

"Hi." Kari said.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Davis said.

"I still had your spare key." Kari said. "I was hoping we could talk. I went out with T.K. and before you assume anything, it was not a date."

"It wasn't?" Davis said. That made what he did that night feel a little worst.

"No. We talked about you and me." Kari said. "Davis, I know we broke up because you wanted to keep me safe and I didn't like how Dokugu-Man kept coming between us, but I was never over it. T.K. had me see that I still want to make this work. I know you want to keep me safe, but I can take care of myself. Not to mention I have my brother and Gatomon looking out for me."

"You really want to go through all this knowing the consequences?" Davis asked.

"Yes. Even if I'm sounding a little selfish, I want this. I care about you more than hating those criminals who keep forcing you to leave." Kari said. "What about you, Davis? Do you still want this?" That seems to be the keyword: want. Davis has been trying to make decisions and was never truly sure what he wanted. This time, he was sure of what he wanted from what he told Satina and he already knew the person he wanted that to be. Davis walked right over to her and kissed Kari and that answered her question. They both got what they wanted now. Meanwhile, someone else saw what they both wanted as well. Satina was on the building across the street and could see what was going on through the window and she hated it. She gripped on the concrete for she could not stand what she was seeing so much. This also let her see what she really wanted.

…

Royal

Walter Romin, also known as Royal, was looking over all the data and information he had on Dokugu-Man. He was trying to find a suitable person who could bring Dokugu-Man down.

"Crow couldn't do it, neither could Flame Ice or my own forces." Royal said. "There must be someone who can bring him down." As he was thinking, he heard something land down in front of his desk.

"Hello again, Walter." He looked up and was a little surprised to see Satina.

"You! Don't try to weasel yourself out of trouble this time, Satina." Royal said. "My forces saw you with Dokugu-Man and you were helping him."

"I'm in." Satina said, but Royal was a little confused.

"Explain." Royal said.

"I'll help bring you Dokugu-Man." Satina said.

"I thought you weren't going to." Royal said. "I also saw that you were helping him. Why would you do such a thing against him?"

"I changed my mine." Satina said as she sounded furious. "Now do you want my help or not?"

"Give me one good reason I should even trust you." Royal said.

"Because you'll never be able to catch him without me." Satina said. "So I'll ask you again. Do you want my help?" Decisions have been made. Seems like everyone is going to get what they want really soon.


	10. Royal's Unmasked Plan

"Things are starting to look good again." Davis said as he was swinging through the city. "I got my girl back and nothing really bad has been happening. I just hope it can stay that way." Davis thought things were finally going his way and nothing could ruin it.

"Dokugu-Man! Down here! Davis was swinging by and saw Satina was calling out for him.

"Oh man. I thought I made it clear our little arrangement was over." Davis swung down and landed on the same building as her. "Satina, I thought I made it clear that what we did is over."

"Dokugu-Man….help…help me." Satina said and she sounded weak. She dropped to her knees and appeared to be hurt.

"Satina!" Davis called out as he ran to help her. "Are you okay?" He said as he helped her stand. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Hold it right there, Dokugu-Man." He looked around and saw he was surrounded by the same members of Royal's elite force. Some on those hover-cycles and others on the roofs.

"Not these guys again." Davis said as they all took aim and he got ready to fight. "You guys want to rumble? Bring it." He shot a web and blinded one. He webbed the cycle and swung himself up. All of them took aim with their blasters and tried to shoot him down. Davis swung over to another cycle and kicked the two down. He landed over at two more and split-kicked them.

"Freeze."

"No thanks." Davis said. He jumped away as some more of them shoot at him. He landed right on top of one and used his webs to pull at two more to have them crash into each other. "You guys have to do better than this." He shot another cycle with his webbing and used incredible strength to have it crash near some others.

"Dokugu-Man!" Satina shouted and sounded like she need help. He looked over and saw one of them was about to shoot at her.

"I'm coming!" Davis called out. He webbed the guy and ran to help her. He webbed the weapon and pulled it out of his grasp and gave him a strong hit to the head. "Just stay behind me." Davis was getting ready to fight them all and protect Satina. He didn't get the chance as he felt himself being electrocuted and the weirdest part was that his Dokugu-Senses didn't go off. Davis dropped to the ground and wondered what happened.

"Sorry, my little spider." Davis looked up and saw it was Satina who did it and she was holding an electrical charged rod. With all the time they've been together, she didn't trigger his Dokugu-Senses. Davis wondered why she would do this as he lost vision and blacked out.

….

Davis

Davis felt a lot of pain going through him as he was coming back to his senses. He felt that he was standing, but his arms were being pulled and he was restricted. He was able to see clearly and saw he was in a room with chains going through the wall that held his arms. There were no windows, but the room was lit up from lights on the ceiling.

"What is this?" Davis said. He tried to pull himself free, but the chains wouldn't budge. He heard the door open up and was met with his captive: Satina.

"Try all you want. The weight connected to those chains could hold an elephant." Satina said.

"Satina, what are you doing?" Davis said.

"I'm impressed, my dear. Your plan actually worked." Davis was surprised to see Walter Rumin walked through the door.

"Walter Rumin? What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"You actually might know me as someone else." Walter said.

"Who?" Davis asked.

"He's Royal, doofus." Satina said and Davis was greatly surprised.

"You're Royal?!" Davis said. "Walter Rumin? You held some charitable events. A lot of people think you're a great guy."

"In a way, I am." Royal said boasting. "I'm glad that we finally meet in person, Dokugu-Man."

"I don't understand." Davis said. "How can someone like you be Royal, the man who created most of my enemies, or is the whole nice guy thing really nothing more than an act?"

"Well, I have an empire to build and you are in my way." Royal said. "No one ever would have expected a generous man such as myself to be a criminal mastermind. I also have you to think, Satina. I never would have caught him if it weren't for you." Davis looked at Satina and was pretty angry.

"You're working for him? Was everything you said a lie?" Davis said.

"Of course not. I have my reasons for what I did today." Satina said.

"And now the moment I've been waiting for." Royal said as he rubbed his hand in anticipation as he walked over to Davis. "It's time for the unmasking of Dokugu-Man." He reached out for Davis' mask. He tried to get free, but the chains were too strong. Davis thought it was the end for him.

"Wait." Satina said and had Royal. "Why unmasked him here and now? Why not make it more soul shattering to Dokugu-Man?"

"What did you have in mind?" Royal asked.

"How about revealing his identity to the public?" Satina said. "It will build the excitement for you and be all the more pleasurable if you wait until then. Once word gets out of who he is, his enemies will destroy him and everything he cares about."

"I see. I like it." Royal said as he thought it was truly evil. "Looks like you still have some time. Savor it while you can until I find the right time and place to unmask you." Royal left the room and that just left Davis with Satina and his rage.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I trusted you." Davis said.

"You can trust me. Otherwise I would have just let him take your mask off." Satina said.

"So were you working with him all along? Were you just trying to get close to me so I could get taken down?"

"I'll admit that I have worked with him in the past, but only for a few jobs." Satina said. "Besides, this is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Davis said.

"It was from all those times we were together." Satina said. "I never met anyone like you. I thought I was just looking for a good time, but then I began to remember what it was like to have…..feelings. I almost forgot what they were like. You made me experience feelings again."

"I did?" Davis said.

"So when you wanted to end things between us, I actually felt sadness because of it." Satina said.

"But you said you were fine with it." Davis said.

"I thought I was, but the more I thought about it, the more it upset me." Satina said. "Then, when I saw you with another girl, I was so angry and I snapped. That's how we got to here."

"So you stabbed me in the back by going to the guy who wants my head? Real nice." Davis said.

"I couldn't stand the idea of seeing you with someone else." Satina said. "You actually tried to understand me. You played hard to get and it worked on me."

"Yeah and looked where that got me." Davis said.

"I only went to Royal because now I have something you want." Satina said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Are you blind?" Satina said.

"Enlighten me." Davis said.

"Look, I can get you out of here. I can help take him down." Satina said. "If you agree to be with only me. We can face everything the world throws at us together. It would be just us."

"Forget it. After what you just did, how can I expect to trust you?" Davis said. Satina didn't want that answer, but he's made his choice.

"Fine. Then enjoy watching your pitiful life fall to pieces." Satina said and was leaving the room.

"Satina, if you really feel that way about me, you let me out regardless." Davis said, but Satina didn't respond as the doors closed behind her and she shut away what she thought could happen.

…

Royal's Office

"Well done, Satina. I should have went to you right from the start." Royal said as the two of them entered his office and he took his seat. It was the middle of the day now and Royal had his plan made. "By tomorrow at noon, the entire world will know who Dokugu-Man is."

"I can't take all the credit." Satina said. "The only reason I was able to do it was because I wasn't considered a threat to him. I had to gain his trust first."

"And you ended up using that against him and help lead to his demise." Royal said as he was very pleased with her. Royal reached for his jacket pocket and pulled out a key. "I don't have to worry about him escaping either. I hold the only key to his cuffs and he doesn't have the strength to get out. Dokugu-Man is finished." He placed the key back in the pocket where it was safe and secure.

"And some people will see you as a hero as some believe him to be a menace." Satina said as she walked over to him and massaged his shoulders. "It's a win-win. Dokugu-Man will be no more and your publicity as the man people believe you are rises."

"I didn't even think about that." Royal said as his ego grew bigger. "This will be a wonderful day." He got up from his chair and Satina pulled her arms away. "Thank you for all your help, Satina. I would get a good night's rest if I were you. It's going to be one hell of a day tomorrow."

"Good night, sir." Satina said as she watched Royal leave the office. "Finally." She opened up the drawers in his desk and tried looking for something. She came across one that was locked. "Bingo. No one would lock a drawer unless there's something they're trying to hide." She took out a pin and jiggled it around the lock until she heard a clicking sound. "There you are." Satina pulled open the drawer and found a file with a bunch of papers in it. She looked through it to make sure she has what she was looking for. "Got it. We'll see who really holds the upper hand, Royal and my little spider." What's she up to and whose side is she really on?


	11. Royal Dethrone

"And that's how Dokugu-Man took down his evil lookalike, Black." Ross said as he finished telling a story to Marissa as the two of them were talking in the research facility.

"Wow. You get yourself into some crazy situations." Marissa said.

"Ross." They both looked to the entrance and saw Kari.

"Kari? I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?" Ross asked.

"I need to talk to you about you know who." Kari said and Ross knew this might be a problem.

"Marissa, can you give us a few minutes?" Ross asked and Marissa agreed and left the two. Kari was starting to get nervous about Davis. She's been trying to get in contact with him, but he's not answering and it's been hours. She decided to pay a visit to Ross to see if he could do something.

"So what do you think?" Kari asked.

"I wouldn't worry." Ross said. "Davis is more than capable of taking care of himself. So he didn't answer your calls. I'm sure he's fine."

"I know." Kari said. "It's just it's been hours. Wouldn't he have called back by now before or after dealing with some criminal? I just want to make sure he's safe."

"You do make a good point." Ross said. "Knowing him, he would have called you in an instant, crime or no crime. I'm sure he's fine, but I could use some action. Let's go see if we can find him." Ross left the facility with Kari and went to try and find Davis, but will they find him before its too late.

…

Davis

Davis kept trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this one. He kept pulling on the chains, but they wouldn't come lose and they were too strong to break.

"Come on. There must be some way for me to get out of this." Davis said as he tried to think. "Think. I have the powers of Spider-Man. What would he do? Probably use his massive science brain. I might have done pretty well in science, but I was never as big as an egghead as he was." He heard the door open up and saw Satina came back.

"Enjoying your stay?" Satina said.

"Even less now that you're here." Davis said. "So what do you want now?"

"I just realized something." Satina said. "With you restricted like that, I can have my way with you." She placed her hands on his chest and slid them around to feel his muscles.

"I've had enough of your games." Davis said, but there wasn't really anything he could do. Satina was enjoying herself again as she slid her hands up his arm. "Satina, even you wouldn't go as far as to do this."

"Just be quiet and let this happen." Satina said. Davis was expecting the worse, but he was surprised when he felt his arm get free and oved his arm. Satina tossed something over to her other arm and Davis saw it was a key she used to free his other arm.

"Wait. You're really letting me go?" Davis said.

"You're complaining?" Satina said as he was trying to get feelings back in his wrists.

"Just confused. How did you get that key?" Davis said. Satina thought about how she did that.

" _And some people will see you as a hero as some believe him to be a menace." Satina said as she walked over to him and massaged his shoulders. "It's a win-win. Dokugu-Man will be no more and your publicity as the man people believe you are rises."_

What Royal wasn't aware of was that while Satina was massaging his shoulders, she was able to reach for the key and took it out of his pocket without him noticing.

"I have my ways. Now let's get out of here." Satina said as she led the way and the two of them made it out of the room. "Try and stick to the shadows. He's got cameras around."

"Got it." Davis said as the two of them were sneaking around. "So what made you decide to help me? Whose side are you really on?"

"Are you already forgetting what you told me?" Satina said, but Davis seemed a little confused. "You said that if I really feel the way I do about you, I would let you out regardless."

"Oh! I didn't think that would actually work." Davis said. "Satina, I'm flattered, but I just got back with my ex. Even if I didn't, I can't be with you because I'm not sure I can really trust you."

"I figured as much." Satina said. "Let's just get out of here. I have the evidence needed that will lock him away."

"No. I can't leave yet." Davis said. "I finally found out who Royal is. Even if we hand what information you have to the police, I'm sure he would find some way to escape them again."

"You do have a point. I'm also assuming you have your own personal grudge." Satina said.

"You got that right." Davis said and the two of them continued to move through the area. Soon they came across a doorway that had a couple guards from Royal's squadron. "What do you think is behind door number one?"

"Probably our guy. That's actually his office." Satina said.

"We just need to do something about those guards before they get the chance to warn him." Davis said.

"Leave it to me." Satina said. Both the guards were staying firm in their positions even when they saw Satina walking towards them.

"Stop. No one is allowed through here without authorization."

"Not even for me? I actually happen to be close acquaintance with Mr. Ramin." Satina said.

"We're gonna have to ask you to step back, ma'am, or we will use force." Both of them took aim with their blasters, but she didn't seem scared.

"No. I understand." Satina said as she slid her hands under their chins and tried to use her charm against them. "I'm sure you big and strong men do your jobs well."

"Well…I like to think I am pretty well."

"Back off." The other guard said and shoved him. "She was looking at me."

"You wish." He said as he shoved back and the two of them started fighting. That was until Davis webbed them both entirely and placed them both on the ceiling.

"Nice, but don't think you made me jealous." Davis said. Satina just smirked and let herself in. Royal was on his desk and finalizing some papers until he saw Satina walked in.

"Satina? Is there something wrong?" Royal asked.

"There is, but it's your problem. Not mine." Satina said and Davis jumped right in and right over her to land on Royal's desk.

"Surprised." Davis said and royal truly was.

"How did you….?" Royal looked around for the key.

"Looking for this?" Satina said as she held it out.

"You betray me?" Royal said.

"We weren't exclusive." Satina said.

"It's over Royal. People are going to know what you did and you're going to be locked away for a long time." Davis said.

"I don't think so." Royal said as he pressed a button under his desk. It caused him and his chair to be lifted up and went through a secret hatch in the ceiling.

"You're not getting away." Davis said as he jumped on and went after him.

"Wait for me." Satina said as she followed them. Both of them emerged in a room that looked like a lab.

"What is this place?" Davis said.

"I don't know. I've never been in this room before." Satina said.

"And you won't be leaving here alive." They looked to see Royal behind a glass wall and some gatling guns were aimed right at them. "I hope you like cheese. You two are about to have more holes in you than swiss." The guns gained power and were about to fire, but Davis moved faster and got Satina out of the way as they took cover behind a metal support beam.

"Is now really the time to cozy up?" Satina said.

"Is now really the time for your flirting?" Davis said. They both were pinned down and there wasn't an opening for them to slip out of. "I know those things will overheat and blow if I web them, but I need a clear shot. I can't step out and web those things without getting shot."

"Leave it to me." Satina said and stepped out.

"No!" Davis called out, but Satina was able to stay on her toes. Davis had to act now. He shot out his webs and managed to get one with it starting to overheat. Davis webbed the other one and also used his strength to pull it out of place. Davis used the momentum and the strength to toss it at the glass wall. It smashed through, but Royal caught it. He slid back and through the door in the back and into a hall. Even after getting slammed against it, Royal was able to stay on his feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Royal said as the two of them stepped out. "I guess I'm just going to need to take matters into my own hands."

"Finally going to stop hiding behind others, are we?" Davis said. Royal reached down for the floor and was able to pull a piece out. He charged at both of them with that rock, but they both moved out of the way. "You mean that's muscles. I thought it was all fat."

"That's just plain rude." Royal said and he tossed it at him, but Davis ducked down as it smashed through a window. Royal was walking over to him, but Satina kicked Royal in the back of the head. However, Royal grabbed her by the leg and slammed her against the floor. "As for you, no one betrays me."

"Don't you know that's not how you treat a lady?" Davis said.

"You can have her." Royal said as he tossed Satina at him. She slammed against him and they both knocked down. "Now to crush the both of you."

…

Ross and Kari

"Yahoo!" Ross said as he created a slide of ice through the air as Kari was holding on for her life.

"Do you think maybe we can slow down?" Kari asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ross said. He seemed to have been enjoying the ride, but he heard some sort of crashing sound. Both of them looked at one of the buildings and saw windows breaking.

"That's the Ramin Industry." Kari said.

"This can't be good." Ross said.

…..

The Building

Satina and Davis were running and Royal was coming after them. He was much stronger than Davis thought and was going to need a plan.

"Who are the cowards now?" Royal taunted.

"Why are we running? We should turn and fight." Satina said.

"We need a plan. He's too strong to take head on." Davis said. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use and he spotted that something. "Got it." He jumped and turned to Royal. "Here's web in your eyes." He shot out some web and it landed right in Royal's eyes.

"You think that will save you?" Royal said as he tried to yank it off his face. When he did, they were both gone and he tried to wonder where they went. "You can't hide from me!"

"Who's hiding?" Satina said as she came down from above and used a power cord from the ceiling. She placed it against him and Royal was being electrocuted. Royal was able to pull away, but he tripped on a web Davis left for him and lost his balance and was about to smash through a window.

"Uh oh!" Davis said as both he and Satina tried to save him. Royal ended up falling through the window, but he grabbed a hold of Satina and they were both falling. "No!" Davis dived down after the both of them. Davis was falling faster and used his webs to web Royal and have him stick to the wall. Davis fell after Satina and was able to grab her and web swing before it was too late. "I wouldn't rip through that if I were you, Royal." The two of them swung off and left Royal dangling over a thousand feet from the ground and dethroned Royal. Davis and Satina swung over to another roof building and landed down.

"Does being a superhero mean you always save the girl?" Satina said.

"Pretty much." Davis said.

"Dokugu-Man!" Both of them looked and saw Kari and Ross arriving.

"Are you all right?" Kari asked as she ran to him.

"I'm fine. Royal had me captured, but Satina saved me." Davis said.

"So this is Satina. I wish I could say it's nice to meet you, but I'm not entirely sure." Ross said.

"Whatever." Satina said.

"Satina, I do thank you for helping me out, but this changes nothing." Davis said.

"I had a feeling. A girl has to try." Satina said. She reached inside her outfit and pulled out the file she stole from Royal. "Here. You might want to take this."

"What is it?" Davis asked as he took it.

"Evidence of all the illegal activities Royal has done." Satina said. "It will lock him up and if I were you, I hand all this over as your normal identity. You'll be rewarded big for that because he's got a bounty on his head from several other countries. It will be worth millions."

"Satina, I don't know what to say." Davis said. "Should I really take it? A hero should stop a criminal without a reward, right?"

"Dude, I'm not sure I would really listen to her, but I think you should take the offer." Ross said.

"Maybe he's right. You're always complaining about your apartment and everything. This could be the break you deserve." Kari said.

"Thank you, Satina." Davis said.

"No worries. Don't think this is over between us either." Satina said. "Anytime you want to start our little arrangement again, just let me know. See you around." Satina took off and left Davis to wonder if he should really hand all this in as Davis Motomiya instead of Dokugu-Man.

"Arrangement? What arrangement?" Kari questioned and Davis gave a nervous laugh.

…

Five Months Later

'After taking down Royal, I took Satina's suggestion.' Davis narrated. 'I was unsure, but I went through with it. I guess its okay to think for yourself every once in a while as long as you have friends that have your back. So I handed in the money and actually earned over a million dollars. I even was able to find Veemon and got him to come back and now we're living large.

Davis made some good investments with the reward and earned over millions of dollars. With that, he could follow his dream and open up his noodle business. What's more is that now he's moving into a penthouse that he plans on sharing with Kari.

"Oh my gosh! This place is amazing." Kari said as she, Davis, and their partners were settling in.

"You said it." Gatomon said.

"Ha! I knew we would make it to a place like this one day." Veemon said.

"You're right. We just couldn't lose our faith." Davis said and gave Kari a little peck.

'As for Satina, I haven't really seen her for a while. Probably for the best. I'm not sure it would be a good idea to have her and Kari in the same room.' Davis narrated. 'Looks like things are looking good for me now.'

"Special delivery." Someone said at the door. Davis answered the door and saw a delivery person with a gift basket. "For Davis Motomiya."

"That's me." Davis said as he took it and gave the guy a tip. Davis opened the package wrap and took out a card.

'Enjoy your new home. See you around.' There was also a kiss mark and Davis knew who it was from. Although Davis doesn't plan on getting involved with Satina again, it's nice knowing he's got another friend who supports him all the time.


End file.
